


The Power Of Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Sex, inexperienced jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The Ackles family run a very successful porn film company, of which Jensen is head of production, but porn actors tend to bicker like kids and Jensen needs a firm hand to keep them in line.Tags will be updated as the story progresses.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long fics aren't my thing, for I struggle to finish them but this one has been completed, so I'll be posting chapters as I go.

Chapter 1  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Jensen settled himself more comfortably on the lounger, the hot sun caressing his body like an affectionate lover while he sipped appreciatively at his cool beer.  
He felt like a little kid who’d skipped school. He should’ve been at the studios overseeing the takes for the Company’s latest film but he’d been mesmerized by the gorgeous weather and decided he’d rather boost his tan and gift himself a day of relaxation.  
Surely he wasn’t so indispensable that the troupe couldn’t get on without him for a few hours? 

The patter of wet feet told him Emily had exited the swimming pool and was making her way towards him.   
Within in the confines of his skimpy trunks, his cock gave a welcoming twitch. Emily was the star of their current pornographic movie, “Lady Linda’s Lust”, a busty bombshell of a girl with a come and get me smile that promised all kinds of sexual debauchery.

Jensen usually kept strictly to his rule of avoiding relationships with his co-workers, cast or troupe as they might be, but for Emily, he’d made an exception, and fuck if had he received plenty of gratification!  
She didn’t just look like a sex bomb, she really was one, showing Jensen who thought he’d experienced everything, that there was always more to discover about giving and receiving pleasure.

Without opening his eyes, Jensen waited for her touch. He smiled inwardly; she just couldn’t seem to keep her hands off him but there was no way he was complaining. Her fingers were magic.

The lounger next to him squeaked as Emily flopped down onto it. A moment later she dipped her finger into his glass, then brought the wet digit to his mouth, tracing Jensen’s full lips before waiting for them to part and allowing it to slide inside to tease his tongue.  
Playfully Jensen caught the finger with his teeth, sucking on it, the taste of beer mingling with a whiff of chlorine and the scent of her warm skin.

Now that she’d gotten his attention, Emily brought her other hand to his groin, chuckling as she felt the physical result of her teasing. “Your cock adores me, Jen. Whenever I’m near it shows me nothing but love.”  
“That’s because you’re a wanton whore,” Jensen replied thrusting her finger away with his tongue, the harsh words only causing Emily to laugh even more.

“You don’t have to keep reminding me, I know what I am and that you only keep me around for my exquisite blowjobs.”   
“Not only for that,” Jensen retorted glibly. ”Your ass is pretty damn fine too!”  
“Then why don’t we try it out, “ Emily taunted. “Right here and now.”

“No can do gorgeous, mom and dad don’t take kindly to fucking at the side of their pool.”  
Pouting, Emily fell back against her lounger. “With all the money you have, Jen, I don’t understand why you’re still living with your parents.”

“Why wouldn’t I? The place is enormous and staying here saves me a lot of hassle. Mom looks after the running of the house and Dad the legal stuff while I get to have all the fun.”  
“Clearly your sister and brother don’t feel the same, they have digs of their own.”

Jensen shrugged. “That’s because they’re ashamed of the family business. They don’t want to have their names attached to the porn industry, though as far as I know, they’ve never sent back dad’s generous monthly allowance.”

Just then the aforementioned father appeared at the open patio doors. “So this is where you’re hiding out, Jensen. I’ve just had a harassed call from the head of production complaining that you were supposed to sit in on the hiring of new extras for the big brothel scene.”

“Come on, Dad,” Jensen huffed, “do they really need me to pick out a couple of extras who’ll only be onscreen for a few minutes.”  
“Details are important, son. You know that better than me, “ his father observed. “You’re the one whose input brought our films to the top of their genre.”

Rolling his eyes, the young man got up from his seat and removed his shades. “I hear you Dad. You have the gift for uniting criticism with a compliment.”   
As Jensen joined his father by the doors, his dad gave a wry smile. “I’ve seen you do the same thing dozens of times with the more ‘difficult’ actors. I just picked up the trick!”

Jensen snorted, amused. He had a great relationship with his dad. They both had the same outlook on life. Too bad he couldn’t say the same about his mother.  
What his dad saw in her, he’d never understood; she was bossy, aloof, and high-handed but he seemed to hang from her lips.  
She’d raised her three kids with an iron fist, and though he’d told Emily that it was because of the porn industry that his siblings had left home, he knew it was mostly due to their mother’s attitude. As for himself, he respected the civilities then hung around her as little as possible.

“Fine, “ Jensen complained making his way up the wide staircase. “Tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Joseph Ackles glanced out at the young woman still lounging beside the pool.” What about Emily? “  
“She’s not in any shoots today. Let her stay there until she gets bored.”  
“You know your mother won’t be pleased. She doesn’t like it when you bring ‘work’ home.”

Jensen sighed. “Hey Emily, “ he called out. “It’s time for you to leave. If you’re ready by the time I’ve showered and dressed, I’ll give you a ride home.”  
He didn’t need to look back to know that Emily was sticking out her tongue at him. He grinned!

When Jensen sauntered down the stairs dressed in perfectly tailored jeans and a dark red shirt, Emily was already waiting by the door. There was a luxurious pool-house in the garden kitted out with all the necessities any guests would need to freshen up, which she’d made full use of. 

Jensen couldn’t help but notice for the umpteenth time how beautiful Emily was, beauty mixed with provocativeness—a winning duo. That’s why she’d risen through the ranks to become the industry’s number one porn star.   
Although she was courted by many other film studios, she’d stayed faithful to Ackles Productions but Jensen was convinced it was due in a large part to himself. He hoped she hadn’t fallen for him. 

While Jensen was fond of her in a superficial way, he’d no intention of taking their relationship to a deeper level.

Emily grumbled all the way to her apartment. “I’ll say it again, Jensen. Get yourself a place of your own. I don’t take kindly to being booted out of your parents’ house like a stray cat!”  
“Fuck, Emily, there’s only one way to keep that mouth of yours quiet and that’s to fill it.” 

Drawing up outside her home, Jensen yanked her close and let his tongue do its work, a hot rush of desire trailing through his body. Emily went limp in his arms and as Jensen cupped a voluptuous breast in his hand, he could feel the nipple hard as a diamond through the material of her cotton top.  
The temptation to follow her into the apartment and fuck her in every way possible was enticing, but he couldn’t, not right now. That would have to wait until tonight.

“Get out Emily, “ Jensen ordered. “I need to get to work. Keep the heat on for later.”  
With a pout, Emily pushed open the Mercedes’ door, slamming it behind her. “I’ll get back at you for this, Ackles,’ she threatened. “I’ll make you beg like a dog before letting you come!”  
“Promises, promises,” Jensen chuckled before driving off.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jensen drew up at the studios, the parking lot was filled with the vehicles of hopeful out of work actors who’d turned up to try their luck as an extra.   
There was never any lack of applicants. The pay was good and most of the time all that was required was to walk around naked. If anything more explicit was asked for, then the money was even better and most of the extras were good for it.   
Parking his car in the executives’ area, he made his way inside.  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff Morgan, the director, a tall handsome dude, grabbed hold of Jensen as soon as he laid eyes on him. “Where were you man? When you’re not here, things get chaotic.”

“You’re the director, Jeff. That’s why you get paid the big bucks, so direct! If I have to pay you then turn up myself, tell me why I should keep you on at all!”  
“Jensen you get more done with a smile than I do yelling my head off at them. Porn stars are like kids, they bicker over nothing. Just to make matters worse, there are more people queuing up for a job as extras than we’ll ever need.”

“What’s the problem?” Jensen frowned. ”Get them to strip off and hire the ones with the biggest tits and cocks. It’s not as if it’s their acting talent we’re auditioning.”

“Jensen, please. Can you go and deal with them?” Jeff begged, passing a hand through his already ruffled hair. “I still need to finish getting the brothel scene set up for tomorrow. I’ll need about twenty between male and female extras for background effect.”

Heaving a sigh, Jensen nodded and made his way over to the hiring area. There were more guys than girls, he noted. Most of the men would be turned away however as the scene required more female action.

Drawing up a chair, he signaled his personal assistant to get them to strip off and walk up to him one at a time.

“Front and back,” Jensen dictated to each person as they paraded forward, a palette with a number in their hand. He’d instilled this quicker method of getting through the crowd of those who showed up. He’d get the names of the chosen later.  
As he filtered out the more suitable applicants, the P A informed him that the last of them was coming his way.   
Bored now with the catwalk of nudes who flaunted their attributes hoping for a job, Jensen waited impatiently for the last candidate to show up. 

Those who desire to take part in a porn film usually don’t have any problem with shedding their clothes so when a tall young guy came hesitantly forward clasping his hands strategically over his abdomen with the palette covering his genitals, Jensen raised an amused eyebrow.  
“Uh, you do know you’re auditioning for an appearance in a porn movie, dude?” he asked. “Naked with all the dangly bits hanging out is par for the course.”

The young guy’s cheeks actually flushed pink and with a slow movement of his hands, he bared his attributes.  
Huh, Jensen hummed to himself, very nice. The cock was perfectly shaped, of good measure, and the balls beneath heavy and rotund.  
“Turn around please,” he said in his most professional tone.

The guy did, and Jensen was treated to the view of a toned taut ass, the cheeks pert and flawless. As far as the kid’s suitability went, he had all the necessary requirements, and more.

Usually, Jensen didn’t pay much attention to the faces, he concentrated on the body parts fundamental for the kind of films the studio dealt in. and the porn industry was all about cocks, tits, and asses, So even an ugly person could hope to get hired if the attributes were right.

However, when he lifted his eyes to examine the auditionee’s face, he was pleasantly surprised by the slightly exotic features. The kid had cat-like eyes, the irises of which an unusual hazel, and the thick chestnut hair with bangs that covered his forehead made a perfect frame for the soft lips and the high cheekbones.

An inner voice whispered that this dude could be a treasure trove for the company. The authentic vulnerability and embarrassment he exhibited, while usually not the best requisites for a porn film, could be an arousing novelty for hardened viewers. 

He looked awful young too, though Jensen knew all applicants had to be over eighteen to be hired.

He allowed none of his assessments to filter through, merely telling the applicant to go get dressed and wait with the others. The names of those hired would be called as soon as possible.

Jensen was once again treated to the pleasurable view of the kid’s perfect ass as he scurried away to the changing room.  
:::::  
Getting up from his chair, Jensen handed his list of those hired to his P.A. 

“Get the numbers paired with the names and go let them know who’s on the payroll. By the way, can you give me the name of the last guy I auditioned?”

“Kinda cute, wasn’t he? “ she grinned. “I wouldn’t mind playing opposite him in a hot steamy scene.”  
“You cougar you! “ Jensen parried with a wink. “What would your Freddie say if he knew?”  
“He’d probably want to join in, “ she chuckled.

Minnie was sixty-two, the Ackles children’s ex-nanny. When the kids had no more need of her, Jensen’s dad had offered her a job as a production assistant with a generous wage, a tribute to the excellent work she’d done in raising his children. A job she accepted more than willingly. She’d become very fond of her ex-charges and was more than happy to stay around. 

Along with turning out to be a competent PA, she was a motherly presence to the entire troupe. A Jill of all trades, known to be able to keep even the juiciest of secrets. She probably had dirt on everyone present, including himself, Jensen grinned.

“Anyhow, his name’s Padalecki…um… Jared Padalecki,” she informed him, after consulting her list of names.

Jensen chuckled. “Not exactly a name suited to a porn actor but it kinda fits the kid.”

Thoughtfully, Minnie stared up at her ex-charge from her five feet two-inch stance. “Have you taken a shine to him or something? Never seen you bother about extras before.”  
“What, no! I just think he might be good for more than an extra’s job.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that you have an eye for potential talent, after all, Emily was your discovery and what a success she turned out to be.”

Lowering her voice, she whispered to him. “Are you and she still a thing? “  
“We’re not a…thing, “ Jensen replied. “We fuck, that’s all!!

Minnie rolled her eyes at his language and snorted. “Men! They can’t see further than a pair of boobs and a sashaying ass! That girl has her eyes on being Mrs. Ackles, son. You be careful. And,” she added, lowering her voice, “I wouldn’t put it past her to do anything to make it happen!”

Jensen sighed. “You’re no longer my nanny, Minnie. I know how to look out for myself. “

“Right,“ Minnie harumphed before walking off towards the changing rooms to give the hired extras their good news.  
The director soon rolled up to call Jensen to the set, and caught up in trying to soothe the ruffled feathers of the actors, he gave no more thought to Padalecki.  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
When he finally left the studios, Jensen was satisfied with the scenes they’d filmed.   
The carpenters had finished building the set for the brothel scene which they’d film tomorrow. Emily would be the first lady of the takes, her ass and pussy getting filled by the rich patrons of Lady Linda’s Establishment!

The film was a period piece. Jensen believed that costumes were essential to a good porn movie. The nudity was far more erotic when the clothes were peeled off one by one like the layers of an onion, giving the viewers a glimpse of flesh moment by moment, until the film culminated with all the sex and depravity one could possibly desire.

As he waited for a lull in the busy traffic to turn onto the main road, he happened to notice a figure huddled up against the railings. He frowned. Wasn’t that the kid, the Padalecki kid? Why would he still be hanging around outside the studios?

Curious now, Jensen swung the Mercedes by him. Rolling down the window, he called over. “You gonna camp out there until tomorrow? You must be really anxious to take your clothes off again.”

Even in the evening light, Jensen could see the boy’s cheeks flush.  
“Uh….I….I’m waiting for someone,” he hedged, shuffling his feet.

“I’m thinking she must have stood you up if you’ve been hanging there since this afternoon.”  
Padalecki only shrugged. 

“Have you eaten? “ Jensen asked, not quite understanding why he felt sympathy for this stranger.

“I’m okay. Not really hungry.”

Jensen pushed open the passenger door. “Get in, kid. I can’t have you turning up tomorrow and fainting on set.”  
The kid’s eyes widened in hesitation. “Uh…I don’t….”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m not gonna go all Dexter on you. I’m a pillar of society. Trust me, I only want to buy you a burger!”  
At that, Jared gave a half-smile and Jensen was amazed at how the kid’s entire face lit up. Once again his gut feeling made itself felt. With a little bit of encouragement, this guy could go far in the porn world.

Sitting in the nearest diner, Jared was tucking into a veggie burger with a side salad, while Jensen sipped at a coffee. He had a weakness for burgers himself, though not the veggie variety the kid was chomping down on but Emily would be waiting to be taken out to dinner. There was no point in spoiling his appetite beforehand.

“So…uh… Padalecki, you want to get into the porn industry?”

“Not really, “ Jared replied, causing Jensen to smile at the kid’s openness.  
“So…why did you audition?.”

“I need the money, “ Jared stated candidly. “I’m new to town and jobs are hard to come by. When I saw the casting call on your billboard I thought I’d go inside and try my luck. “  
“Where are you from then?”

“Lebanon, a little town in Kansas.”  
“A country boy, huh? “  
“I suppose.”  
“Come to try your luck in the big bad city. You got a place to stay?”

The kid shook his head. “Not yet. Everything’s so expensive, but after this job, I’ll look for something cheap.”   
“Dude, there’s nothing cheap in Los Angeles.”  
The kid shrugged again.

“You don’t like to talk about yourself? Do you? “ Jensen observed with a grin. There was something attractive about Jared Padalecki and it wasn’t simply that he was a looker. In fact, if Jensen were to describe it, he’d say the kid made you want to protect him. 

“Listen, “ Jensen said impulsively, leaning forward. “I can give you a bed for the night. There’s a guest house in our garden that’s empty right now. You’ll have a chance to freshen up and rest for tomorrow’s take.”

“I couldn’t accept, “ Jared said. “You’ve already paid for my food.”  
“I insist, dude. I don’t want to get your hopes up but I might be able to offer you a more permanent job if all goes well.”

As if a veil was drawn over Jared’s face, he tensed up. “I’m guessing you’d want something in return!”

Jensen gave a hoot of laughter. “I don’t swing that way, dude. Your virtue is safe from me, though I can’t swear for the rest of the troupe!”

Once again, Jared’s cheeks turned pink, causing Jensen to wonder if he’d taken out a subscription to flushing. “Sorry. Mr. Ackles. I’ve just heard stories.”  
“Unfortunately, most of them are true, “ Jensen admitted, “ but I can assure you I won’t be asking you to lie down on the casting couch.”

Jensen found himself pinned under the gaze of the hazel eyes. The was something mesmerizing about them “Then, thank you. I’d be very grateful for your hospitality.”

“Right, that’s settled,” Jensen said glancing at his Rolex. “I’m gonna have to hurry you along, Padalecki. My date will be waiting and she’s a bitch when she’s angry!”  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The gates of the Ackles estate swung open as the security camera recognized Jensen’s car, and he negotiated the driveway to draw up behind the pool.   
“I’ll show you where to go,” Jensen said hurrying the young man along the pool-side. 

Throwing open the door to the guest house, he waved him inside.  
“You’ll find everything you need to clean up and get comfortable. You can take a swim too if you want. If anyone asks, tell them you’re my guest and to call me if they need confirmation. Now I really gotta run. Emily will have my balls for dinner if I’m any later.”

“Uh, thank you, “ Jared said his gaze earnest. “You didn’t have to put yourself out for a stranger.”

“My good deed for the day, “ Jensen winked, pulling the door closed and roaring off back down the drive.

Jared looked around the guest house. It was luxuriously kitted out and as he searched for the bathroom, he could only dwell on the good fortune of some, though there was no rancor in his musings.

His home back in Lebanon would probably fit twice into this. 

He thought back to Ackles. There was no reason on Earth for such a rich guy to worry about a pauper like himself, that was unless Jensen wanted something in exchange but he’d denied that, and Jared had believed him.   
He might not be worldly-wise but he could spot a lie when he heard it and Ackles had been sincere.

Grasping his momentary good luck with two hands, he shrugged off his grubby clothes and ran a bath, stretching out his tired limbs in its embracing warmth.   
Wrapped in one of the soft fluffy bathrobes on show, he wandered into the bedroom where a huge bed beckoned invitingly. This was one invite Jared wasn’t going to turn down and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As Jensen had prophesized, Emily bitched like a harpy at his lateness. “What the hell, Jensen! We were supposed to eat out at that classy new place downtown.” 

“Something came up at work, Emily. You should know by now how things go on set. It’s not as if we work an eight to five office job. It’s no big deal. We can get something brought in. The restaurant will still be there tomorrow night.”

“Maybe I won’t be,” she pouted threateningly, turning away.  
Jensen rolled his eyes before pulling her back against him, his hands seeking out her breasts. “If you want to ditch me, I’m not going to stop you but then you won’t get to have any more of this.” 

Emily purred in pleasure as Jensen pushed up her top to fondle her bare breasts. They were full and heavy, all nature’s bounty, not a speck of silicone in sight. Jensen had a thing for well-endowed women and Emily ticked all his boxes.

“Mm,” Jensen hummed as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. “I’d like to take you here and now but I haven’t eaten all day and I wouldn’t have the energy to satisfy you. “  
“That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard for not wanting to fuck, “ she grumbled.

“Hey, “ Jensen grinned. “You know that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. But don’t worry, as soon as I top up my energy levels, you won’t be disappointed!”

Releasing his hold on her, he browsed through his phone selecting a nearby food service. Sometimes hunger trumps even sex with Emily he snorted. Thinking back to the Padalecki kid, he should just have had a burger with him after all!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jensen rolled out of Emily’s bed the next morning, he sighed as he remembered that he’d left Padalecki back at the pool house. That meant instead of going straight to the studios he’d have to pick him up first. 

He’d learned to keep a change of clothes here at Emily’s apartment, it saved him from having to go back to the Ackles mansion when he was short on time, usually due to Emily and her morning edition of languid wake-up sex.  
Fortunately, she was still asleep when he made his way into the bathroom, showered and dressed. 

Toying with the idea of waking her, he decided against it. She’d just tempt him into coming back to bed. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form. She was wanton even in sleep, naked and voluptuous, her legs spread, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Added to that, he’d have to explain why he needed to go pick up an unknown guy whom he’d allowed to sleepover at his home and he didn’t want any extra hassle. She was sure to complain that it was fucked up that some 'nobody' got to enjoy the Ackles hospitality while she was practically banned from the place. 

Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Emily and her cantankerous character but so far the positives outweighed the negatives, if that percentage changed then he’d act accordingly.  
By the time he made his way to the exit, closing the door quietly behind him, Emily still hadn’t stirred.  
He’d send a driver to pick her up as soon as he arrived at the studios.

His home wasn’t all that far but it did take him out of his way and even in the early morning there was traffic. He hoped nobody had noticed the kid, not that there was anything wrong in having him stay the night in the guest house, but he’d rather avoid any questions as to why a stranger was sleeping there.

Unfortunately for Jensen, Jared was already dressed and standing at the edge of the pool where Jensen’s mom Elizabeth Ackles had spotted him.

“And just who are you?” she asked staring frostily at him, her voice gelid. “How did you get in here?”

“ I...uh….I… Mr. Ackles let me stay the night, “ Jared stammered. “I’m waiting for him to pick me up.”  
“Well now, I didn’t think Jensen was interested in men. Just goes to show how little one knows one’s own children.”

“It’s nothing like that, “ Jared replied quickly. “I had nowhere to stay and he kindly offered to put me up here.”  
“Perhaps,” she replied, “though, with the business he runs, I wouldn’t exclude anything.”

She came closer, studying him. “If he was fucking you, I’d say he had good taste for once. That hussy he frequents currently is a common whore.”

Totally embarrassed, Jared remained silent, he didn’t know what else to say. Thankfully just then he saw Jensen’s car rumble up the drive.  
“I’d better go, “ he said nervously. “I wouldn’t want to keep Mr. Ackles waiting.”

Elizabeth didn’t reply, only gazed after his tall lean figure as he approached her son’s Mercedes, a frown marring her brow.  
As he drew near, Jared noticed Jensen peering through the windshield, obviously staring at his mother.

The passenger door swung silently open and Jared settled himself on the plush leather seat.

“My mom give you any trouble?” Jensen asked turning the car around and heading for the gates.  
“She wanted to know how I got in and who I was. Par for the course when you run into a stranger in your back garden,” Jared said shrugging off the incident.

“She’s kinds picky about the company I keep,” Jensen explained.  
Jared kept quiet. There was no way he was going to refer the woman’s remarks on her son’s girlfriend.

“Did you have a good night?” Jensen asked, glancing over at the younger man.  
“I had a great night. I’ve never slept in a better place.”

Again Jensen felt that spike of curiosity. This kid interested him though again he couldn’t come up with any reason why that should be.  
“I’m guessing your family doesn’t hang out at the Hilton.”  
Jared merely gave a half-smile then turned his head to stare out the window leaving Jensen more curious than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning Padalecki over to the care of the various wardrobe and make-up ladies, Jensen made his way onto the set. Jeff had done himself proud. The backgrounds were sumptuous. 

Some of the actors and actresses were standing around wrapped in bathrobes, while others were already in costume waiting for the action to start. 

Jensen had sent out a car for Emily. She’d be pissed with him for not waiting for her but he’d had to pick Padalecki up and he hadn’t wanted to have to answer her questions about why he was interested in helping a stranger. Maybe because he didn’t have an answer to give.

Just then the crop of extras who’d been hired yesterday made their appearance on the edge of the set.  
With a grin, his gaze went to Padalecki who towered over the others. The disparity of height could be tricky when filming a take but in a porn movie that wasn’t a problem, the actors would be either on their knees or lying down for most of the scenes.

Turning his attention back to the technicalities regarding the imminent filming, Jensen didn’t hear the male star of the show come up behind him until a hand smacked him on the ass.

“Dmitri.” Jensen’s voice was cold and unwelcoming. “I told you to keep your hands to yourself or I’ll cut them off!”  
“Come on, Jensen. You know I’ve got a hard-on for you. When are you going to star in a porn yourself? The audience would go wild over you. Those divine lips around my cock. You’d pack out the theatres.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go bother somebody else, dude. Your oversized dick might be in demand from your fans but that doesn’t mean I can’t fire your ass and find someone else.”

Dmitri laughed. “You’re too good a businessman to fire me. My cock brings in the big bucks.”  
“Maybe, but no-one is irreplaceable.”

It was true that Dmitri Collins had a strong rabid fan base who came to the porn theatres only to see him, but he was a true dick in every sense of the word.  
The other actors kept as far from him as possible, only submitting to his attentions when it was asked for in a scene.  
Jensen had always found it strange that Emily seemed to get on just fine with him, but he’d shrugged it off as one of her many quirks.

Ignoring Jensen’s words, Collins leaned in, whispering in his ear. “One day I’m going to fill your fine ass with my magical cock, boss man,“ he said with a chuckle before wandering off to annoy someone else.

What a douchebag, Jensen grunted turning to watch as he walked off, his butt twerking its way behind him. The guy didn’t have a shy bone in his body, vaunting himself on set as if he was a diva.

He continued to watch as Collins made his way towards the extras who were huddled together waiting to be assigned to their marks and automatically his gaze went to Jared, standing wide-eyed at the back of the little group.

Jensen hoped Collins hadn’t spotted him. The dude had a reputation for coming on to the newbies, male or female as they might be, but with a wry smile, he realized how futile that was. Jared was a head taller than any of the others and much cuter. He hoped the kid had the good sense to ignore the motherfucker. 

Unfortunately, you either grew a pair and learned to stick up for yourself or the big city would gobble you up as it had done with so many others.

There had been lots of complaints from the actors about Collins harassing them and Jensen had continually to calm them down. 

Collins was cunning enough to never quite push his unwelcome attentions to the limit that would get him fired. Something that Jensen would love to be able to do but business was business and as long as Collins didn’t exaggerate, they’d all have to put up with him.

Just then Emily made her appearance, flouncing across the set like a whirlwind to where Jensen was sitting. “What the hell, Jen. Why didn’t you wake me? “

Heads turned at her words. Though everyone knew they were a couple, nobody ever made mention of it to their faces, preferring to gossip about Emily’s good fortune in fucking their handsome boss behind her back.

“We’re ready to film,” Jeff said, running over to Jensen. “There’s plenty of time before Emily makes her entrances for her to get into costume.”

Jensen gave her a placating smile. “We can talk things over after work, Emily. We need to get the scene in the can first.”  
“Yes, talk we will, “ Emily replied in a threatening tone, before sashaying off to the dressing rooms.

Jeff would have had plenty to say about their first lady but she wasn’t his problem and he was more than thankful that burden fell to Jensen. She was undeniably hot, but he wouldn’t have been able to stomach her arrogant ways.

Just as he went to turn away, Jensen gripped his wrist. “See that tall extra over there. He’s kinda shy. Give him a place where he isn’t too much on show.”  
“Is he a friend of yours? “ Jeff asked, curious.

“Not really,” Jensen replied. “But he’s new to this and he’s just a kid.”  
Jeff shrugged. “No skin off my nose. I’ll do what I can.”  
“Thanks, dude.”

Although the takes had gone well, contrary to what one might think, scenes of porn were awkward and difficult to film. It had been a long tedious day and everyone was ready to get off home and relax.

Emily was laughing and giggling with Collins whose character in the movie “Lord Black” had buried his cock in every orifice she possessed, making sure the cameras got to pick up the most intimate of details. Jensen knew it was only make-believe, still, he had to wonder why he didn’t feel a speck of jealousy while the entire sex scene was rolling. Again, Jensen found it curious that, out of all the troupe, she was the only one who seemed to get on just fine with him.  


His mind drifted to Padalecki and he wondered how the kid had held up. Jensen had been too busy to pay him any attention during filming. Still, he was curious to know how he'd gotten on.  
Again he had no idea why he should feel responsible for a complete stranger yet there was a vulnerability about the kid that touched his heart.

The extras had only been needed for that one day due to the takes all being perfect, so they’d have picked up their paychecks at the end of work.  
Jensen hoped the money might be enough to keep Padalecki with a roof over his head until he found a steady job.  
However, the casting department had all the extras’ details, so there would be no problem calling Padalecki if there was more work on offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning his vehicle onto the main road, Jensen headed for home. He was exhausted by today’s workload, added to the fact that last night he and Emily had gone full fuck.  
He’d only managed a few hours of sleep. Tonight he’d be as chaste as a monk.

A frown marred his brow as once again in the distance he noticed the tall body of Padalecki leaning against the railings next to the studio's back door.  
It was none of his business why the kid was still hanging around, yet as if by magic his foot pressed the brakes and he drew into the side.

“Hey. I thought you’d be off looking for a room somewhere. Is there a problem?”  
“I’ve been calling around,” Jared replied, fiddling with his phone,” but there’s nothing I can even try for. I’d burn all my cash in a couple of days, then I’d be back to scratch.”

“So, are you going to spend the night leaning against the fence?” Jensen asked.

“Uh... Mr. Collins and I got to talking. He was very nice to me. Said he could help me out. He knows a guy who rents out rooms cheap.”

I’ll bet he does, Jensen thought to himself. So Collins had set his sights on Jared. That alone was enough to make Jensen want to thwart the arrogant motherfucker.  
“Listen, Padalecki, “ Jensen said. “I know you’re a grown man and you can do whatever you want but you shouldn’t be going off with Collins. The man’s not exactly a saint. Remember when you thought I wanted more from you than to offer a roof for the night, well Collins is that kind of guy! He’ll want all you can give him and that includes your asshole.”

“He seems okay, “ Jared stuttered lamely, hanging his head and shuffling his feet.  
Jensen rolled his eyes. Was It possible that in this day and age there were still people who were so fucking naive and trusting?

“Listen. Get in. You can sleep at the pool house again tonight and tomorrow I’ll ask around. See if there’s anyone who can put you up.” 

Just then Jensen spotted Dmitri exiting the building and he tilted his head towards him.  
“Decide quickly what you want to do, dude. I don’t want to have to argue with Collins over you. We’re already on bad terms as it is.”

Giving a quick glance over his shoulder at the approaching man, Jared hesitated a second then slipped into Jensen’s car and closed the door.  
“You made the right choice Padalecki, believe me.”

Jared nodded. 

Jensen had been of his word yesterday, whereas Collins was an unknown quantity. He felt like the lowest of the low at having to accept hospitality from strangers, but the only real alternative was to sleep on the streets and he didn’t want to go down that path.  
He might not have any experience of being on his own but passing nights on the sidewalks of Los Angeles was surely worse than if he’d stayed home in Lebanon.

Jensen was deep in thought as he drove, oddly aware of the man sitting next to him in the passenger seat.  
He wasn’t an uncaring guy even if the profession he dealt in didn’t exactly leave room for girlie sensibilities. It was all about how to get actors to have sex without there being any true emotion at all and yet making it believably hot enough to lure aficionados of the genre into the theatre.  
So far the company had succeeded big-time.

Even Jensen’s relationship with Emily was based ninety-nine percent on his ego at having discovered her. So, no, Jensen didn’t consider himself a sentimental guy. Yet, here he was, picking up strays.

With a flicker of an eye towards his passenger, he saw that Jared was staring out of the window, seemingly fascinated with the passing scenery and Jensen had to ask himself again why this unknown kid among many was even sitting there.

So unexpected was the tiny lick of flame that ignited his loins, so astounding to Jensen, that he almost took his hands from the wheel to touch himself where it had flared up. 

Again he glanced over at Jared who had his nose pressed against the window.  
Had this kid cast some kind of spell over him? Jensen didn’t believe in magic but the anomalous spike of desire had something of pure sorcery. He’d never felt attraction for a male, and hell knows plenty of good-looking guys had passed through the studios, yet he couldn't deny the moment of arousal he’d just experienced.

“Not a great conversationalist, are you?” Jensen said breaking the silence, more to rid himself of the unusual rush of desire than anything else.

“I don’t have much to say, “ Jared replied. “Nothing that could interest a person like you.”  
Jensen chuckled. “A person like me? How am I supposed to take that? Do I have an extra eye in the back of my head or something?"

Jared shrugged. “You know what I mean, you have it all, money, status, a family…good looks. There’s nothing about a down and out like me that could interest you and honestly, I don’t understand why you’ve been so decent to me.” 

It was the same question that was puzzling Jensen himself. As he had no answer to give, he went with the next best thing.  
“I told you yesterday, Padalecki, that I glimpsed talent in you for this kind of work. You’ve got a great body, exotic features, and a naive vulnerability that is sought-after for a certain type of porn movie.”

Jared shuffled on his seat, embarrassed. “Look, I took the job as an extra because I was desperate. I still am, but I don’t want to work in the porn business.”  
“What kind of job are you looking for then? “Jensen asked, curious to hear what the kid would say. 

“I want to be a lawyer,” Jared’s voice took on a dreamlike quality. ”Help those unjustly accused.”  
Whatever Jensen had been expecting to hear, this wasn’t it. ”A lawyer,” he repeated, trying to hold in his mirth. “ You sure have big ambitions for someone who’s barely on the first rung of the ladder.”

“There’s no need to laugh at me, Mr. Ackles. You asked me what I wanted and I told you. I’m well aware it can only be a dream. I know where my place is in the world. I’m a nobody, just like millions of others.”

Somehow hearing the kid put himself down, stirred up a sense of irritation in the older man.  
“No,” Jensen replied firmly. “You’re NOT a nobody. You’re Jared Padalecki and if you want something badly enough you can achieve it.”  
Drawing his eyes away from the road he met Jared’s surprised ones and if he hadn’t been driving, he’d have lingered in that moment of communion.  
At the smile that lit up Jared's features, Jensen looked away in confusion, so warm had it made him feel.

The ornate gates to the estate opened, letting the Mercedes pass through.  
Jensen drove directly to the pool house. “You haven’t eaten, I’m guessing,“ he said. “I’ll bring you down something later, okay? Make yourself comfortable in the meanwhile.”  
“Thanks, dude, “ Jared flashed another smile. “I’m really grateful to you for giving me a hand.”

“As I said before. It’s my good deed for the day.”


	7. Chapter 7

Parking in front of the main entrance, Jensen made his way inside the house. Effectively, he was exhausted. It had been a long day.

The tinkle of the phone made him delve into his pocket and when he saw it was Emily he almost cut the call but with a tired sigh, he knew she’d just insist until he picked up, so better to hear what she had to say now.

“Hey.”  
“Hey, lover boy, “ Emily’s sultry tones purred. “I know you said you weren’t coming over tonight but, if you change your mind I can make it worth your while.”  
“There’s no doubt, babe, “ Jensen replied, forcing a chuckle, “but I’m too wrung out. I wouldn’t even get it up. I need to sleep.”

“Excuses, excuses. “ Emily’s pout could be clearly distinguished through the microphone. “You’re not getting tired of me are you, Jen?”  
“Why would you say that?” Jensen replied quickly, feeling guilty, for that’s exactly what he was thinking. “Your blow jobs are celestial. Why would I want to give them up?”  
“I know, I’m your kinky angel, “ she replied mollified by Jensen's words. “ Well, If I can’t persuade you to show up, I’ll pamper myself with a lonely bath and some colored candles.”

“Kinky right back at you,” Jensen chuckled. Candles were always on show in Emily’s apartment but not always used for soft lighting!  
Cutting the call, he slipped the phone back into his pants.

“Jensen! “  
First Emily now his mom. Women! the pleasure and bane of a guy’s life.  
“I need a shower, Mom. Whatever it is, can’t it wait?”

“No, it can’t, “ his mother declared. “I found a stranger outside the pool house this morning. Who and why was he there?”

“He’s just a guy who works at the studios. He’s having trouble with the… ‘plumbing’ in his apartment, so I offered to put him up until it’s repaired.”  
“That boy takes part in those disgusting porn movies? Are you hiring children now?”

At that Jensen turned to stare at her. “What the hell, Mom. The guy’s over 18 just like everyone we hire. He may look younger but he’s not.”  
With a scowl, she continued. “Is he in the pool house right now?”

Jensen hesitated. He could lie but she was capable of going to investigate. “Yeah. The break in the...uh...plumbing hasn’t been fixed yet.”

“I see. Has the child eaten?”  
“He’s not a child, Stop inferring that!” God, his mother could be so annoying. 

Elizabeth shrugged her elegant shoulders. “I’m assuming that’s a no for the eating. Go get him, Jensen. Cook has prepared enough for an army as usual. He can sit with us.”  
Passing a hand through his hair, Jensen wondered why today was turning out to be a royal fuck-up.  
“I’ll take a plate out to him. He doesn’t need to bother you at the table. He’d probably be embarrassed anyway. He’s not a great talker.”

“Don’t be so uncivil, Jensen. A new face is always welcome at dinner. Then if he’s under my roof, he’ll be treated like a guest.”  
“Well, that’s a first, “ Jensen snorted. “You never want anyone from the studios around.”

“I don’t want trash like Emily Watson around. There’s a difference.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah. How do you know that guy isn’t trash, unworthy to sit at your table?”  
“I can read people and he’s an innocent child, not like your usual friends.”

Jensen knew when the battle was lost. “Fine. Do I have your permission to take a shower first before going to round up the ‘child’”  
“Certainly, Jensen. Off you go”

With a scowl. Jensen made his way up to his room and into his master bath. He was feeling eminently more sympathetic towards his siblings who’d left home. Maybe Emily was right and it was time for him to do the same. He might lose some perks but he’d gain others including ...no mom to ride his ass.  
Yeah, tomorrow he’d start looking for a place of his own.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Showered and changed, he passed a hand through his still-damp hair, and descending the stairs two by two, he made his way to the pool house.  
He still couldn’t get over his mom’s cordiality towards Padalecki. She’d never once asked Emily to dinner though they’d been seeing each other for months, yet a straggler she knew shit about got an instant invite.

Skirting the pool, he knocked on the guest house door. It opened slowly to reveal a confused Jared wrapped in one of the bathrobes, his hair dangling soddenly over his face.  
“Uh…something wrong?” he asked, not expecting to see his current employer again that night. Sure Ackles had said he’d bring him some food, but Jared had believed he was only being polite and would forget all about it.

Jensen took in the sight of the younger man, thinking how cute he looked, like a sad wet puppy waiting for a caress from its master.  
The feeling must have been more real than he imagined as he almost stretched out a hand to do just that, stopping at the last moment, scowling at himself for the stupid thought and at the worrying fact that he once more felt a rush of sexual desire.  
Again he pushed it down as an anomaly. He had no intention of going there. 

“I don’t know if I’d call it wrong, but my mom wants you to come up to the house and have dinner with us. She says guests should be treated as such when under her roof.” Jensen tilted his head as if to imply that the truth was the exact opposite. 

“It’s better I don’t, “ Jared replied hesitantly. “I don’t want to be more of a dead weight than I already am. I’m not hungry right now; I’ll have a good breakfast tomorrow morning after I leave. Then I’ve just put all my clothes in the washer and I don’t have anything else to wear.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pushed past him into the room. “There’s stuff in the wardrobe that we keep for guests. You never know who’s gonna drink too much and end up head-first in the pool, though few dare to when my mom’s around. Her stare can kill,” he chuckled pushing open the sliding doors of the walk-in wardrobe.

Selecting pants, socks, and a shirt, Jensen tossed them onto the bed. “There you go. And hurry. Mom doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  
Jensen leaned back against the wall as Jared undecidedly eyed the clean clothes. “If you don’t show up, she’ll come for you herself, and believe me you wouldn’t want to put her out.”  
“You gonna stand there and watch,” Jared huffed, holding the robe closed.

A teasing grin lit up Jensen’s features. “If you want to be a porn star, you need to get used to people looking at you naked.”  
With a sigh, Jared shrugged out of the robe and placed it carefully on the bed, before wriggling his rotund ass into the boxers, followed by the pants and shirt.  
He could feel the other man’s eyes on him but for some reason, Jared didn’t feel embarrassed, not like that first time during the audition. His instinct was confirming that Ackles was a decent guy who wouldn’t take advantage. At least that had been the case up till now. 

“However,” Jensen was continuing. “What I don’t get is why a kid like you decides to come to the big city, with no money, no job lined up, and not even a change of clothing. It can be dangerous, especially for one as good-looking as you.”  
Jared ignored the question and continued to get dressed.

“Listen, Mr. Ackles. I’m really grateful for your help but I don’t want to talk about myself if you don’t mind.”  
“Fair enough, “Jensen replied. “But you can understand why I might be curious.”

He pushed away from the wall and opened the door. “Come on, dude. Dinner awaits.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jared shuffled self-consciously on the padded dining-room chair. He’d been imagining them sitting informally around a kitchen table, not in this ornate room with a maid to serve them. Clearly, the porn business raked in plenty of cash.

Joe Ackles was tucking into his food, barely reserving Jared a glance. He was obviously used to his wife’s whims and just went quietly along with them.  
Jensen’s mother, however, smiled amicably across at him, seemingly a different person from the acid woman she’d appeared that morning. “Eat up, son,” she said. “You look as if you need a good meal.”

“I’m fine, thank you, Mrs. Ackles. Honestly, I’m not a great eater.”  
“Nonsense, a child like you needs plenty of nourishment.”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he listened. His mom had shown less affection towards him and his siblings than she was demonstrating to a guy she’d only seen once. As he studied her, he noticed her features were softer… more motherly.   
Turning his gaze to Jared, he wondered just what the dude had that was so special, that even his prissy mom would take to him so quickly.

The kid was nineteen, so that made him five years younger than Jensen himself. Jensen was the middle child, his brother Jake was three years older, his sister Jessica two years younger. Maybe his mother was coming into her maternal instincts now and she needed a younger person to fuss over. 

Again he studied Jared. The guy was well-mannered and cute. He could understand why he’d appeal to an older woman. Fuck, if he didn’t appeal to him too and in a very disturbing way.

“So, Jensen tells me you act in his movies. Do you enjoy that kind of work?”   
“Well, not really. I took a job as an extra because it was the only thing I could find at the moment.”

“Mom,” Jensen broke in, not wanting Jared to explain further. If his mom realized he’d just met Jared, she’d ask more awkward questions. “Stop giving Padalecki the third degree. He’s had a hard day. I’m sure he just wants to go to bed.”  
“Of course,” Elizabeth Ackles said. “I’m being indiscreet. We can talk another time, young man. “

Jensen pushed back his chair and signaled to Jared. “Let’s go, dude. I’ll walk you back to the pool house.”  
“Thanks for the great dinner, “ Jared said as he stood up. “You’ve been very kind, Mrs. Ackles .”  
“It’s no bother at all, “ Elizabeth replied. “Sleep well.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
“Fuck, “ Jensen thought to himself as he ushered Jared outside. He was at a loss to explain his mother’s unusual behavior. 

“Your mom’s really nice,” Jared said as they strolled around the pool.  
“Yeah,“ Jensen huffed, “when she wants to be.”

“Listen, “ Jared began. “I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me, but I can’t be a burden on you and your family any longer. “

“Fair enough,” Jensen replied. “I get that you don’t want to be beholden to strangers. Tomorrow we can work something out. I’ll take you to the studios. There’s always room for another actor on set. I can hire you on probation. See how you work out in a bigger role.”

Jared turned abruptly to face him. “I can’t understand why you’d you put yourself out for me” he declared.  
“Fuck if I know,” Jensen rebutted. “It just seems right.”

For a moment their eyes met and once again a warmth rushed through Jensen. All he wanted to do was stretch out an arm and cup the younger man’s chin… place a kiss on the soft lips. But the intention remained only that, as a flustered Jensen abruptly turned and walked off back to the main building leaving Jared to stare confusedly after him.

If Jensen had been able to read Jared’s mind, he’d have seen that Jared had been just as taken aback as him, for he’d desired exactly the same thing, for Jensen to kiss him.

Jared was very confused. He had little to no experience as far as relationships went. His dad had kept him sheltered and in any case, there had been few opportunities to meet teens his own age as he was homeschooled and they’d lived on a lone farmstead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Jensen crawled into bed seriously disturbed by what had occurred by the pool. He’d never been sexually attracted to any of the male porn actors and there had been and still were, plenty of handsome men who’d taken part in the movies, so why should Jared have this effect on him? Yet he did.

That night Jensen found out just how much that effect was gripping him.   
As he tossed and turned, his dreams were plagued by Jared’s lean pliant body beneath his own. He was fucking him from behind, his fingers digging into the taut flesh of the younger man’s ass-cheeks as he pounded into him. So vivid were the images that Jensen flew awake with a jolt, pearls of sweat dotting his brow. 

What was happening to him? He was dreaming about having sex with a man, for god’s sake, and as he looked down at his groin, he was appalled by the tenting in his boxers caused by the huge erection he was sporting.

A ‘fuck’, escaped his lips and he fell back onto the bed, burrowing the back of his head into the pillow. His hand went to his cock and he began to stroke it, the images of his dream creeping back into his mind. He came almost instantly in a powerful shaking orgasm, copious amounts of come dripping down his fingers. 

Jensen Ackles, straight alpha male had just experienced a mind-blowing orgasm while dreaming about fucking a guy. Awesome!?  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

When the phone trilled the next morning, Jensen reached out a hand to grab it from the side table. With a sigh of annoyance, he saw it was Emily. Like last night, he was tempted not to reply, but he’d just be putting off the inevitable.

“Hey, babe. “  
“Hey, Jen. How are you this morning? Did you get enough rest? You do know you’re gonna have to make up on what I didn’t get last night.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes and played along. “You got it, Emily. I’m all fuelled up and ready to go.”

“Will you come and pick me up, lover boy!”  
“Sorry Emily, I can’t. I’ve got stuff to do at the studios. I’ll send a car for you as soon as I get in.”  
“If I wasn’t sure that you loved me, I’d think you were avoiding me.” 

He could almost hear her habitual pout through the phone line.  
“I can’t remember ever saying I love you, Emily, “ Jensen replied coldly. “Our relationship is a purely a reciprocally sexual one. It suits us both. Or have I been looking at this wrong?”  
“I’m just joking, Jen, “ Emily corrected quickly as if understanding that she’d made a mistake. “I know we’ve never mentioned the word but I kinda hoping we might be able to use it one day.”  
“We’ll talk later, Emily. I really gotta go now.” 

With that Jensen cut the call, taking a moment to think back on the conversation before throwing back the covers and padding into the bathroom. Maybe Minnie had been right and Emily was aiming for more than a casual relationship. Well, that was never going to happen!

When he exited the house to go and pick up his guest at the pool house, he halted in surprise as he saw his mother talking amiably to Jared who was chomping down awkwardly on a sandwich.

With an ironic grunt, Jensen observed that he and his mom seemed to have finally something in common; they were both becoming obsessed by Jared Padalecki  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Morning Mom. Padalecki. You ready to hit the road, dude?”

“I came down to invite Jared to breakfast but he says he doesn’t have time. Good thing I brought down a sandwich, anticipating his answer.” Elizabeth said, exhibiting a warm smile as she observed the young man.  
“You really didn’t need to put yourself out, Mrs. Ackles, “ Jared declared, his cheeks once most taking on a pink tinge.  
“Nonsense, my boy. While you’re a guest under my roof, you’re entitled to this and more.”

“Let’s go, kid. I’ve got a busy morning.” Jensen broke in curtly. He wasn’t used to seeing his algid mother all smiles. It felt kinda creepy!  
“Yeah, “ Jared replied lowering his eyes. “Of course.”  
“Have a good day, boys, “ Elizabeth called as they walked to the car, Jared almost jogging to keep up as Jensen stalked ahead, ever more troubled by what was going on. Maybe it was time to wash his hands of this kid. Everything was becoming too weird.

Jensen would have been even more troubled if he’d known what was going through Jared’s head.  
Last night the younger man had been dreaming too, warm intimate images of himself being held in Jensen’s arms petted and loved as no one ever had, the older man kissing and caressing him until he was hot as hell, just waiting for release. One that never came, he sighed unhappily, sneaking a glance at Jensen’s profile.  
Jensen didn’t seem to notice Jared’s quick glances, concentrated as he was on his driving. The roads were already busy with traffic and Jensen cursed heartily as the line of cars slowed even further.  
“You need to get up at dawn to avoid this, “Jensen grunted. “We’d be quicker walking.”

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared blurted out, recalling what he’d told Jensen the night before. “I thought we’d discussed that I wasn’t your responsibility and that you didn’t need to worry about me anymore.”  
“Yeah, that was before my mom got involved. She’d hang me by the balls now that she seems to have taken a fancy to you. Listen if you really don’t want to take part in the movies, I can see if there’s a vacancy with the production team. I’ll ask Minnie my p.a. if she can take you under her wing. Teach you the ropes.”

Jared found himself staring once more. It was as if he couldn’t take his eyes off Jensen, like an iron filing drawn inexorably to a powerful magnet.

He couldn’t understand how this attraction could have surged in two short days but it had, and even as he uttered the words of leaving and finding his own way in life, the thought of never seeing Ackles again hurt like a knife delving into an open wound.  
He stole another look at Jensen, thinking how handsome he was, how full the red lips, how he’d like them to touch his own.

Then without warning Jensen’s green eyes turned on him and Jared looked away guiltily, embarrassed at having been caught out staring.

“Listen, Padalecki,” Jensen began hesitantly, unsure in this case whether or not to blurt out his thoughts, but he’d never been one for dissimulation. When he had something to say, he was always upfront and open about it. 

“I…uh… want to be bluntly honest with you. I’m a guy who’s only loved women. Despite all the good-looking dudes around the studios, none have ever attracted me in the least, so I don’t understand why, but you do...something...to me. This feeling is totally weird. Not that I’d ever act on it,” he added hastily, wondering why on earth he hadn’t just kept his mouth shut this time.

He turned the car into the studios’ parking lot. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Padalecki?”

Jared was quiet for a moment. ”You mean you’re attracted to me…sexually?”

“If you want to put it like that. But as I said, I would never act on those feelings. I’m not even aware of which way you swing. I just wanted you to know. Things are better brought out into the open before they become even more complicated.”

To Jensen's surprise, Jared stretched out a hand and laid it tentatively on his arm. “I appreciate you being honest with me and I want to do the same. “What you’re feeling? Well, I’m feeling the same.”

Cutting the engine, Jensen turned in his seat. Jared was staring at him wide-eyed as if he didn’t quite understand what had just happened.  
“I’m sorry,“ Jared stuttered pulling back his hand as if he’d just stroked a cobra. “I shouldn’t have said that. It’s unfair to you.”

With an unusual tenderness, Jensen cupped the younger man’s cheek, running his thumb gently across it. “No, he replied, “I brought the subject up first. I should never have thrown it in cold like that. It was fucking wrong of me. But,” he hesitated. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry to hear that you feel the same. There are two roads we can take on this, forget about it completely or …see where it goes. The ball’s in your court…Jared.”

It was the first time Jensen had called him by name and Jared felt a fluttering in his belly. Never had his name sounded so beautiful.  
He leaned into Jensen’s palm; it fitted his cheek perfectly. ”No, I can’t make that decision. Why should you be beholden to someone like me? If you want to see where this can go, then the decision is yours.”

As if coming back into himself, Jensen removed his hand. “This isn’t the place to discuss stuff, Jared. There are eyes everywhere, not that I care what people say, but it’s nobody’s business but ours. Anyway, I need to get to work, we’ll talk about…this…tonight. Okay?”

Jared nodded. He pushed open the car door, trembling at what had just occurred. Jensen Ackles felt something for him. Where in the threads of destiny could that have been decided?


	10. Chapter 10

When Minnie saw Jensen ushering the kid from yesterday towards her, she suspected something had happened. She’d become aware of it from the first moment Jensen had wanted to know about him back at the audition. 

She considered herself as a bit of a sensitive, nothing too new-age-y, just sensations, and her feeling that Jensen had shown an unusual interest in the kid had been strong.

“Hey, Minnie,” Jensen smiled toothily. ”I hope you’re looking for some help ‘cos Jared here needs a job and I immediately thought you’d be the best person to show him the ropes.”  
Minnie remained silent. The last thing she needed was a newbie around. If the kid had been experienced, then fine, but right at the moment he looked as if the world had just collapsed on his shoulders.

Nevertheless, she merely nodded. “You’re the boss, Jensen, Your wish is my command.”  
Jensen flashed another smile. “Yeah, in what universe? “

“Leave it to me,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. “Jeff was looking for you. You better get your ass on the sound stage before he goes off the deep end.”  
“Thanks, Minnie. I owe you one, “ Jensen stated before strolling off, still disturbed by what had gone down with Jared in the car.

Jared gave a quick glance after the disappearing man before giving an embarrassed sigh.  
He could feel Minnie’s eyes assessing him.  
“You ever had any experience in this field, Jared?” she asked.

Jared shrugged. “I’m afraid not, but I’m a quick learner.”  
“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we.”  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Don’t think I didn’t see you last night, hustling that fine piece of prime young ass into your car, Ackles. I thought Emily would’ve been enough for you to handle, without butting in on other people’s territory,” Collins said angrily, intercepting Jensen as soon as he entered the sound stage.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jensen growled, annoyed at being called out in front of everyone by the douche. “I merely did my good deed for the day, keeping a young kid out of your greasy hands.”

“Yeah, right,” Dmitri spat. “I’ve never seen you taking any other newbies under your wing. In fact, I’ve fucked each and every one of them without you ever doing anything about it. This dude was looking to be an extra special treat, and you, “ Dmitri emphasized poking a finger in Jensen’s chest, “robbed me of it. “  
“I’ve warned you before, Collins, “ Jensen replied trying to keep his temper in check. “Mind your own business and stay away from me. You might think you’re indispensable but there’s always someone better waiting to fill your shoes, so don’t yank too much on the chain.”

Jensen would’ve liked nothing better than to land him one on his supercilious face but they still had a scene to film before everything was handed over to post-production and he didn’t want to jeopardize it.  
“We can talk about this later, if you have a beef, Dmitri. Now we need to get the scene filmed.”

Before Jensen could react further, Emily came flouncing into the room, her expression eerily similar to Collins’.

“What’s going on Jensen? The place is rife with gossip, though, if it’s true, I gotta say you’ve hidden your secret well.”  
Jensen ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was going on?

“What are you going on about, Emily? What gossip? “  
“That you’ve gone over to the other side,” she said, her face taking on a knowing smile, “but I can testify from personal experience that I don’t believe a word!”

Grasping at her words as a way out of the situation, especially since everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare curiously at the three of them, Jensen rolled his eyes, and looking around at the workers, he barked.   
“What are you all gawking at? We’ve got a movie to finish, so get back to it. That includes both you and Collins, Emily. See if you can calm his ruffled feathers before he says something he’s gonna regret.”

“Why you..” Collins began but Emily clapped a hand over her co-star’s mouth. “Come on Dmitri. Let’s get this scene in the can, then you kids can work things out.”

Shrugging off Emily’s hand, Collins stalked off to prepare for the take.

“You owe me one, Jensen,” Emily smiled, stroking his arm, “and I’ll be collecting.”  
Jensen turned away, without answering. Things were getting complicated and he was a guy who didn’t like hassle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While Jensen was dealing with the production, Minnie was showing Jared the ropes and she was pleasantly surprised when the dude hadn’t exaggerated.   
He really was a quick study. And from feeling put upon by Jensen for having been landed with an inexperienced kid, she began to see the usefulness of having extra help. It didn’t waste that Jared was an amicable person, completely opposite to the high-handed, vain attitude of the porn actors, and of some of the troupe themselves.

She could understand why Jensen had taken a shine to the young man; he was different from all those he had to deal with day after day. Still, that alone wouldn’t be enough to account for all the help Jensen was giving him. There was something else spurring him on and Minnie would find out, she always did, so when one of the troupe who’d been witness to Collins’ outburst passed the latest snippet of gossip on to her, she frowned. 

As far as she understood, Jensen was straight, yet her gut was telling her that there might be some truth in the titbit the worker had imparted. Maybe Jensen’s interest in the young man was deeper than she thought.  
Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

“That’s a wrap, “ Jeff called and a sigh of relief echoed through the studio.  
They’d all get a couple of months of free time before being called back for another film. Unlike the majority of porn studios, Ackles Productions blended sex with good cinematic quality and it seemed the audiences appreciated it, going by the money the Company raked in. Moreover, by owning their own theatres, the earnings went directly to themselves with no middlemen to take a cut.

Jensen clapped a hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “Great work, dude. Get everything off to post-production. We need to get this baby into the theatres by next month.”  
Jeff‘s handsome face offered a tired grin. “With this one, your bank account’s gonna see a nice return, Jensen.”

“Are you complaining, Jeff? “Jensen chuckled. “It’s not as if you don’t get to share in the profits.”  
“Man, as soon as this movie’s in the can, I’m off for some me-time as far from cocks and pussies as I can. This gig’s enough to make a guy turn off on sex forever,” Jeff huffed.

“I’d suggest a convent, though I’m not so sure that those places are all that much more chaste.”  
“Speaking of convents, I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned it, Jen, but I’ve got an aunt who’s a nun. And she keeps a pretty strict routine, so, “ he clapped a hand on his boss’s shoulder. “If YOU ever need a hide-out from Emily, just let me know.”  
At Jeff’s revelation, Jensen felt true surprise and he grinned. ”Dude, what would she say if she knew what you do for a living?”  
“Oh, she does, but she’s a special lady. Maybe I’ll introduce you someday.”

With that, Jeff strolled off leaving Jensen to shake his head in amusement. A tete a tete with a nun wasn’t exactly on his to-do list!

Passing a hand over his face, Jensen decided to call it a day. If anything untoward came up, they had his number.  
Now that he was free of worries over the physicality of filming, his thoughts returned to Jared. He closed his eyes in annoyance as his cock gave a twitch at the image of the tall young man. Although his words back in the car had been sincere, he was still in denial mode at the effect Jared had had on him. 

He sighed.  
Get yourself together, Jensen, he raged at himself. He felt as if he was between a rock and a hard place, not knowing which way to turn but sure to find problems with either choice.  
Strangely enough, however, as his desire for Jared increased that for Emily decreased exponentially.  
Maybe he should take up Jeff’s offer and scoot off to a convent until he got his emotions straightened out.

Now it was time to get back to Minnie and he wasn’t relishing it. He realized he’d dumped the kid on her unasked and if she was pissed at him, she’d every right.

Once again, Jensen was due for a surprise. Minnie and Jared were chatting animatedly. The kid had a huge smile on his face and to Jensen, he looked like some chestnut-haired angel descended from Heaven. He felt a stupid grin stamping itself on his face as he observed the scene.  
Jared had the power to make his emotions see-saw back and forth. A couple of minutes ago, he’d been in denial at what he felt for the kid, now he couldn’t wait to get him on his own, to explore this new unexpected situation he found himself in.

When Jared noticed him standing in the doorway, the smile grew even wider, causing Minnie to turn around to see what had provoked it.

“Oh my, “ she murmured to herself. Then it WAS true. The expression on Jensen’s face was that of a teen at his first crush. She closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.  
Emily was going to have a brusque awakening and for that, Minnie was glad, but the bitch wouldn’t go down without a fight and Jensen was going to be the bone of contention. 

Then again, her spidery sense kicked in. These two were made for each other and as she studied their smiling faces, she knew she’d defend them against the storm that would inevitably swirl around them.

:::::::::::::::::::::

“Dimitri, “ Emily raged, pacing the actor’s dressing room. “Why do you always have to pick a fight with Jensen? I’m done being the peacemaker between you.”  
“The douche thinks he’s better than me but he’s just a snotty-nosed asshole. I’m through taking orders from him.“ 

Dmitri ran a hand through his dark hair. “Look, I know you’ve got your sights set on dragging him to the altar, and I get it, he’s loaded. You’d be set up for life and believe me, I want nothing more than for that to happen. The stuck-up fucker will finally find out what a bitch you really are, but, Emily, I’m a jealous guy and even if I eat pussy and cock for a living, I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

“Aw, is little Dmitri jealous?”  
Stretching out an arm, he fisted Emily’s hair in a painful clump and pulled her close.

“You’ll always be mine, babe, no matter who you shack up with, so get with the program; you should’ve had him eating out of your hand by now.”  
Emily’s lips were no more than a whisper from Dmitri’s. “Well, I don’t, bro, so shut the fuck up.”

The short gap was soon closed as Dmitri’s mouth came down roughly on her parted lips, his tongue feverishly fencing with hers, a fierce desire born of years of shared sex and dissolute pleasure. 

Dimitri, let her fall to the floor and threw himself down on her, pushing up her costume and pulling down her panties, until her crotch was laid bare. Without opposing any resistance, Emily spread her legs and welcomed his oversized cock, moaning as he thrust into her and began pumping.  
So attuned were they to each other that they both orgasmed almost simultaneously.

As he lay panting on top of her, Dmitri hissed. “Remember you belong to me, Emily and always will, even if you manage to convince that asshole to marry you. And when you do, we’ll both have some fun with him. You can sit your pussy on his face while I fill his asshole.”  
Emily smiled up at him. “I like the idea,” she chuckled. “We can tie him down and have fun with Mr. Jensen fucking Ackles and when I get tired of his pretty ass, I’ll file for divorce and get me a nice cut of the Ackles money! You and I will be set up for life.”  
“So get to it, sis,” Dmitri cautioned as he pulled himself up. “You don’t want him to get away.”  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Completely unaware of what was going on in one of the dressing rooms between Emily and Dmitri, Jensen flashed Minnie an uneasy smile. “So, how’s the new guy working out?”

“You want the truth?” she asked.  
Jensen shrugged. Trying to stop Minnie from saying her piece was like trying to hold back a tsunami. 

“At first I was annoyed that you’d planted a newbie on me without even asking, but I have to say Jared here has taken to the work as if he’s been doing it all his life. He’s a quick study. So, for now, you’ve avoided one of my scoldings.”

With a grin, Jensen ran a hand over his forehead pretending to wipe away sweat. “Thank the fuck for that,” he chuckled.

Minnie rolled her eyes. “See, what I’ve had to put up with all these years, Jared. Even as a kid, he was a handful; a stubborn, disobedient, little troublemaker with a potty mouth!”  
Jared frowned, not getting the reference.

“Minnie was our nanny. She practically raised us, “ Jensen explained.  
Jared did that flushing thing again and Jensen couldn’t drag his eyes away from him.

Minnie witnessed the scene but she kept her thoughts to herself. Instead, she merely asked if the filming was a wrap.  
“Yeah. Tomorrow the takes will be handed over to post-production and I’ll run through them when they’re ready. See if I’m happy or if I need to tweak something. Anyhow, I’m done for today. You ready to go, Padalecki? We’ll see if we can find a place for you to settle into.”

“Off you go then, kid,” Minnie echoed. “However, the bulk of Jensen’s work might be finished for now, but we poor PA’s still have loose ends to tie up. I’d like it if you come in tomorrow too.”  
“Of course, “ Jared replied eagerly. “Anything you need.”  
“Great. See you at nine a.m. sharp.”

Ten minutes later, the two men made their way to the Mercedes. Since they’d left Minnie not a word had been spoken, both at odds with their thoughts.

As the traffic on the freeway slowed them down to almost a halt, Jensen was the first to break the silence. “You definitely made a good impression on Minnie. That’s not easy to do, so kudos, dude.”  
“Thanks, Mr. Ackles… for all you’ve done for me. You didn’t have to.”

“Stop thanking me, it’s getting boring. Then, my instinct about you proved correct. You can be an asset to yourself and others. And stop with the Mr. Ackles. I think we’re past the proprieties by now. Jensen will do fine.”

Although the words were complimentary, Jared could hear an undecipherable undertone in Jensen’s voice and he turned away to stare once more out of the window.  
When a hand unexpectedly cupped his neck, he swallowed; its warmth penetrating his skin. His eyelids fluttered closed, the better to appreciate the sensation.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen mouthed. “It’s just that this is all new to me; this attraction I have towards you, I’ve never felt it for a guy before. It’s got me … confused.”

At that, Jared tilted his head towards him, though Jensen’s eyes were focused on the road. “I’m confused too, “ he admitted, “and I don’t know what to do about it. I…uh…don’t really have much experience.”  
Jensen’s hand ruffled the soft hair at the nape of Jared’s neck making the young man emit a moan of pleasure. Last night he’d been dreaming of being loved and petted by Jensen and in a small way, it was coming true.

With one last caress, Jensen removed his hand and gave the Mercedes gas, now that the traffic had dwindled. “It’s time we explored this more,” he said, “ and there’s no way we can do that back at the house. If you’re up for it, I think we should check into a motel and really…talk”  
Bereft of the touch of Jensen’s hand, the younger man mouthed a “Yeah.”

Having received permission, Jensen turned off the freeway. He knew exactly where to go. Nearhand was a comfortable motel where he used to take his first girlfriend and it seemed right that he should take his first-ever male partner there too.

Jared waited in the car while Jensen went to book a room; the motel was set out in little individual cabins which looked simple but Jared was guessing were expensive.  
When he saw Jensen coming back, his body reacted with pleasure and as he lowered his hand to his groin, the outline of his cock was apparent.

“You ready to suss this out?” Jensen asked as they made their way to the room.  
Jared nodded, his body all a tingle at the thought of what might happen.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jensen caught hold of the younger man’s chin, staring at him as if trying to work out why he wasn’t driving to Emily’s apartment to fuck her but was in this room with a guy he’d only met a couple of days ago, deciding if he wanted to fuck him instead.

He could feel Jared’s jawline trembling, but the younger man remained still, he wasn’t trying to remove Jensen’s hand nor turn his face away. He was simply waiting.  
What the hell, Jensen said to himself. He moved his palm around until it gripped the nape of Jared’s neck and he pulled the taller kid’s face towards him.  
Just before he grazed Jared’s lips, he had one last glimpse of the wide hazel eyes staring into his.

When he finally brought his mouth down on Jared’s, his body registered that the lips were soft and pliant, and oh so sweet. A wave of desire raged through him at that chaste touch and before he could stop himself, his libido took control and he deepened the kiss, needing to plunder the honeyed well which was Jared’s mouth.

Surprised by the sudden passion of Jensen’s kiss, Jared let the older man take control and when Jensen’s tongue stroked his own, a warm craving took hold of his body and he returned the kiss as best he could.  
When Jensen pulled back, Jared could see that the green eyes were lucid but he wasn’t aware that it was caused by desire. “You ever kissed anyone before?” Jensen asked.  
Jared flushed again. ”Not really, at least not in the way you intend.”

Jensen took a step back to study him. “Dude! I get that you‘re a country boy but even in Kansas sex exists.”  
“My dad kept us pretty much to ourselves.”

Once again, a thread of doubt took hold of Jensen. What was he doing in a motel room with a guy who didn’t even know how to kiss when he had the most sensual of women waiting for him.  
”Next you’ll be telling me you’re a virgin.”  
Again the flush on Jared’s cheeks gave him his answer. 

“Crap!” Yet as Jensen gazed at the kid, he couldn’t deny that he was aroused by the kiss, as inexperienced as it had been on Jared’s part.  
“I’m sorry..” Jared began.  
“There you go again apologizing. Stop it. I’m the one who should be sorry for not finding out everything about you before jumping your ass.” He closed the space between them and cupped the flushed cheek. “What you say we try again and this time I’ll take it slow.”

A smile took the place of the flush on Jared’s features. “I’d like that”  
“Okay, this is what we’ll do. You’re gonna go take a shower and get into bed, then I’ll join you.”

When Jensen walked out of the bathroom after taking his own shower, he smiled when he saw Jared lying naked on the bed with a sheet covering the lower half of his body. He looked so defenseless and vulnerable, like a child in need of protection and Jensen wanted nothing more than to provide it. Protection with benefits.  
Slipping into bed he removed the cover.

“You shouldn’t hide your beauty, “ Jensen murmured, caressing the nude chest. He could feel Jared’s heart beating frantically as he stroked him. “You’re sure about this, Jared. If you don’t want to take our relationship any further, I’ll back off, no questions asked.”

“No, I want this. I want you. Show me how to make you happy, how to give you pleasure. “  
“This time, it’s up to me to give YOU pleasure and I know in time you’ll return it a hundred-fold. Just relax. Let me do the work.”

Jensen’s mouth sought out the side of Jared’s neck, his lips and tongue trailing their way along the sensitive skin, noting that Jared reacted positively.  
Shuffling down on the bed, he turned his attention to the first of Jared’s brown nipples, his teeth giving gentle little bites. Jared moaned as his body was stimulated by his expert lover and by the time Jensen had turned his attentions to the second nub, Jared’s cock was bobbing, turgid and needy.

But Jensen ignored it, pulling himself up until his face was again next to Jared’s.  
“Are you enjoying what I’m doing, huh? Do you want me to continue, take your cock into my mouth, and make you come?”  
The lump in Jared’s throat almost kept him from replying but it wasn’t due to fear or shame or apprehension, it was due to the sensations Jensen had been making him feel, sensations he’d never imagined.

“Yeah,” he managed to exhale. “I’d like it.”  
Jensen grinned and Jared’s heart skipped a beat. This gorgeous guy was smiling at him and he was the cause. Somehow he couldn’t quite believe it.

Again, Jensen’s hand cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking the skin. “You know, Jared, I really enjoy kissing. It’s arousing, tender and intimate all at the same time and we’re gonna try it again now that you’re more in the mood. And just so you know, it’s not something I do a lot with Emily. We tend to concentrate on …other things, but I want to kiss YOU, Jared. I want to kiss your soft lips and I want to do it over and over.  
The secret is in relaxing. Just let yourself go, bask in the sensations the kiss gives you, and know that your partner is feeling the self-same emotions.”

Jensen brought his lips to Jared’s expectant ones, giving the younger man time to respond to the reactions Jensen knew the kid was experiencing. The bobbing cock was a testament to that.  
He let Jared take over, parting his lips to let the younger man explore his mouth, fence with his tongue. However, Jensen wasn’t made of stone and his desire was mounting as Jared’s confidence and ardor increased.  
Minnie was right, the kid was a quick learner and not only as a P. A.

Jensen indulged himself a little longer, he hadn’t been lying, he really did enjoy kissing and Jared’s lips were addictive, but his cock was clamoring for release.  
He’d ignore it though, for he wanted to pleasure his partner first.  
The little moue of unhappiness that issued from Jared’s mouth as he pulled away, amused him. The kid might not have experience but he definitely had a libido.

Scooting down the bed, he ran his hands over Jared’s thighs before giving the tip of the turgid cock a swipe with his tongue.  
A low moan confirmed that Jared was more than happy with the move and Jensen continued to lubricate the entire shaft before taking the crown into his mouth, titillating and sucking. 

Although he’d seen it done on the sound-stage more times than he could count, he’d never performed a blow job himself but it wasn’t really all that different from pleasuring a woman and he definitely knew how to do that!

When Jared orgasmed with a whine, Jensen kept his mouth around the kid’s cock. He wasn’t too on-board about the come filling his mouth but he wanted Jared’s first time to be memorable so he swallowed down the milky liquid, memory of all the times Emily had serviced him.

Now all that was left for him to do was jerk off. This was Jared’s first time. He wasn’t going to ask anything more of the kid today.  
He knelt up on the bed and fisted his cock, beginning to pump, when Jared reached out and stopped him.

“I want to do that for you,“ he said.  
“It doesn’t matter, “ Jensen assured him. “Just enjoy your afterglow.”  
“No, please let me.”  
With a shrug, Jensen removed his hand and Jared bent forward to take the cock in his mouth.

Either he had an innate talent or Jensen desperately needed to come but when he peaked in orgasm, his body was bathed in a pleasure he’d never felt before. Jared even swallowed down the come and kept his lips tight around his dick. 

As the moment of ecstasy peaked then diminished, Jensen glanced down. Jared’s head was against his groin, his back curving to terminate in the taut sleek cheeks of his ass.  
He was astonished to ascertain that having sex with a man could give him a completely different set of sensations, yet that was just what had happened.

But the sibylline voice inside his brain whispered that maybe it wasn’t so much the fact of having sex with a man but that of having sex with someone you loved.  
Jensen pushed the voice away.  
How could he have fallen in love so quickly---and with a guy at that? No, this was just a new experience, nothing to do with Jared. But just as he tried to deny it to himself, he understood that the young man who was currently holding his cock in his mouth might just have provoked that very sentiment.

He stroked the bent head before pulling away.  
Jared looked up at him, a starry-eyed look in his eyes, and Jensen couldn’t help but feel stoked. Jared was the opposite of Emily. She was demanding and grabby, whereas this cute kid was anything but.

“Hey. C’mere.” Jared got to his knees on the bed, his face level with Jensen’s. “So, how was your first time?”  
Jared buried his face in the curve of Jensen’s neck. “It was awesome,” he whispered.

The older man's arms came up to embrace the lean body. “It was awesome for me too,” he echoed.

Just then the phone which Jensen had left on the table, chimed. Emily’s name appeared. He let it ring. 

He’d told himself that until the positives outweighed the negatives, he’d frequent her, but now the ratio was inverted.  
All the positives were enfolded in his arms and they didn’t go by the name of Emily but by that of Jared Padalecki.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily paced the apartment. Jensen wasn’t picking up.  
She threw the phone onto the bed in frustration. It was rare that he didn’t answer her calls. He had to have left the studios by now. Where the fuck was he? She didn’t want Dimitri to be proven right. Surely Jensen wasn’t thinking of ditching her.

She tried to calm down, she was making a mountain out of a molehill. He was probably under the shower. He’d get back to her soon.  
Unfortunately for Emily, Jensen had no intention of returning the call. She’d been correct in thinking he was under the shower but he wasn’t alone, he was soaping the lanky back of an ecstatically happy Jared who like a giant cat was purring in pleasure, all the while wondering how he’d been so lucky.  
Jensen, on the other hand, had his mind on the practicalities of what this unexpected relationship would bring.

Minnie was right though; Emily wouldn’t go down without a fight.  
She was unpredictable and once his relationship with Jared came out, which it would, she’d rage and rant. There was no way he’d be able to keep it secret in a close-knit environment such as a studio, nor did he desire to. He wanted the world to know that Jared was his. 

If she took her anger out on him, he would deal but he didn’t want Jared to be the butt of her spleen. He’d need to protect the kid, at least until Emily accepted the new state of things.  
He toyed with the idea of leaving Jared here, booking the room for a month but he'd be on his own. No, better to have him on the Ackles estate. He could stay on at the pool house. He'd tell his parents that the repairs to Jared’s ’apartment’ were going to take longer than anticipated.

With a chuckle, he imagined his mom wouldn’t complain. Jensen still couldn’t get over the strangeness of her warmth towards Jared. All to the good, he grinned. At least his mom wouldn’t give him any hassle, not like she’d done where Emily was concerned.

All these thoughts and plans passed through his mind in the few minutes he was caressing Jared under the shower. He turned the kid around until he was facing him. “I’d like to stay here with you all night, Jared, but there’s stuff I need to see to.”  
Jared nodded. He was too happy to offer any resistance to whatever Jensen desired. 

He could feel Jensen’s eyes studying him before he smiled and kissed him. “Now that I’ve found you, I’m never going to let you go. I’m very possessive of what’s mine. I don’t share.”

“Uh, “ Jared ventured timidly, remembering Elizabeth Ackles’ unflattering opinion of Emily. “You didn’t mind with your…uh…girlfriend… well, the job she does… I mean.”  
“Who. Emily? There’s never been anything more than sex between us so there’s never been anything to feel jealous about. But, “ Jensen continued with a wink, “your wish about not working in porn movies is definitely granted. The only one who gets to see you naked from now on is me. Are you up for that?”  
A wave of arousal washed over Jared. There was nothing he wanted more than to belong body and soul to Jensen Ackles.  
He nodded. “I’m up for it, “ he replied.

Jensen cupped his cheek and kissed him again.  
“Let’s go. We’re going home.”  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jensen parked in front of the pool house, twilight was setting in.  
He turned his head to stare at Jared. “I still can’t believe what’s happened between us,” he murmured reaching out to stroke Jared’s cheek, “ but it has and sometimes you just have to go with the wind.”  
Jared smiled, his eyes shining. “When I came to Los Angeles, it never entered my mind that I’d find you, or that someone like you would even spare me a glance.”  
“C’mere, “ Jensen said, moved by Jared’s words. The kiss was gentle yet it aroused a quicksilver desire in both men. 

“Fuck, I only need to give you a chaste kiss for me to want to drag you off to bed like some neanderthal. Unfortunately, that’s going to have to wait. Now that you’ll be staying here, mom will want you at dinner every night. Sorry about that. She can be overwhelming at times. However, I’ve been toying with the idea of getting a place of my own and this is a perfect time. I want you all to myself. “

Once Jared had exited the car, Jensen parked in his usual place and made his way into the house.

“Jensen.”  
“Hey, dad”  
“Is everything okay down at the studios?”  
“Fine, “ Jensen assured him. 

Joe Ackles no longer occupied himself with the day to day running of the filming, preferring to dedicate himself to the administrative side of the company. His son had proven to be the perfect substitute and Joe couldn’t be more proud.

“By the way, Emily Watson called. She said she’d tried your cell multiple times but there was no answer. She was worried that something might've happened to you. You should get back to her.”  
“I will, though she shouldn’t have bothered you.”

Joe studied his son. Unlike his wife, he had no objection to Jensen and Emily’s relationship. He understood how these things went. Before marrying Elisabeth he’d had his fling too with the actresses who were more than willing to warm his bed but they’d all come to nothing when he’d met her and he’d never regretted it.  
He knew his kids found their mother overbearing at times, but then they didn’t get to see what went on behind the closed door of his and his wife’s bedroom, he mused with a silent chuckle.

“By the way, Jared Padalecki, the kid who was at dinner last night, will be staying at the pool house for a while. I hope you don’t mind, dad?”  
“Why should I? You’re free to invite friends whenever you want, son.”  
“Thanks,” Jensen said before making his way upstairs. 

He was changing into something more comfortable when the phone chimed.

With displeasure, he saw it was Emily again. This time, he did pick up and with a sigh got ready for what was to come.

“Jensen. I’ve been calling you for ages. Why didn’t you answer? I was getting worried.”  
I’ll bet, Jensen murmured to himself. She was just pissed he hadn’t picked up as quickly as he usually did. 

“What’s with the hounding, Emily? If I don’t answer your call, there’s probably a good reason. You don’t need to go bothering my dad. Just frigging wait until I get back to you.”

When she replied, her tone was more compliant but it was too late now for Emily. Although she’d take what he was about to say harshly, Jensen didn’t care. His mind and heart were pointing in a different direction, straight to the cute young man back at the pool house.  
He couldn’t deny he’d enjoyed his fling with her. The sex had been stellar but he’d never felt anything deeper for her, not like what was blossoming in him for Jared.

“Listen Emily. It’s all over between us. It was never going to be more than what it was. We had a great time together and I know it was good for you too but it ends here. I hope we can still keep our professional relationship as civilized as possible. You’re number one at what you do and I respect that.”

Now that he’d said his piece, Jensen wasn’t sure what to expect but Emily surprised him by cutting the call without replying.  
With a nonplussed shrug, Jensen lobbed the phone onto the bed. Emily had probably been shocked by his words, though it didn’t mean she wouldn’t harass him later.

He’d deal with that when it happened but tonight, he’d have Jared in his bed and he couldn’t wait to make the kid squeal with pleasure.  
tbc


End file.
